supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star KO
A Star Knock-Out or Star Finish (abbreviated as Star KO) is a type of KO. When a character is knocked beyond the upper blast line, they fly through the background, yell/scream/say something/etc, and eventually disappear as a star. Screen KOs may happen in lieu of a Star KO in every game of the series, but it has a one in twenty chance of happening in the Tourney series. Star KO screams and Star KO quotes Tourney 1 Every veteran from Brawl has the same Star KO scream they used from Brawl (except Sonic, Pit, and Olimar, they have the same Star KO scream theu used from SSB4 and an original quote, respectively), and the Star KO scream used by Mewtwo and Young Link is the exact same Star KO scream they used from Melee. The Star KO screams/quotes of the veterans of SSB4 and the newcomers (and the remaining Brawl veteran) are listed below: *Olimar: AVENGE ME, PIKMIN!!!!! *Heihachi: I CURSE YOU!!!!!!! *Doctor Doom: FAILURE IS BENEATH DOOM!!! *Alisa: It's... REALLY HARD! *Xiaoyu: NOOOOOO!!! *Ganryu: PRINCIPAL!!!!! *Azazel: I CURSE YOU TO THE END! *Algol: HOW CRUDE! *Nina: SFXTK KO scream. *Anna: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! BUT HOW?!?! *Lee: WELL THAT SUCKED! *Charade: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!!!! (while impersonating Shin's voice) *Megatron: MY POWER IS CRUMBLING APART! *Shin: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!!!! *B.B. Hood: NOT VERY NICE!!! *Reshiram: I KNEW I COULD DO IT!!! *Zekrom: NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!! *Solomon Grundy: GRUNDY DOOOOOOWWWWWNNNN!!! *Dampierre: YOU COWAAAAARD!!! *Jack-6/P. Jack: POWER... ZERO... *Lars: SFXTK KO scream. *Asuka: NOT FAAAAIIIIR!!! *Bane: YOU GOT MEEEEEEEEE!! *Jin: ENTER STANDBY! POWER DOWN! *Kazuya: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! *Jinpachi: THE DEMON IS BREAKING LOOSE! *Miharu: LOOKS LIKE THIS IS GOODBYE! *Kat and Ana: AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!! *Hualin: Aaauugh! *Sebastian: AU REVIOOOOOR!!!! *Scarecrow: WHY COULDN'T I SCARE YOU?! *M. Bison: NOOOOO! *Jake: THIS IS BAAAD! *Ice King: GUNTEEEEEER!!! *Coco: AVENGE MEEEEE!!! *Hawkeye: THEY NEEDED MEEEEEE!! *Rocket Raccoon: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A-!!! *Deadpool: YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON! *Ghost Rider: CURSE IT ALL! *Spyro: NOT AGAIN! *Hunter: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! *Krystal: NO, FOX! *Gnasty Gnorc: Aaaaaargh! *Ripto: NOOOO! CRUSH! *Evil Red: YOU'RE TOO POWERFUL! *Hiccup: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!?!?! *Nancy-MI847J: THIS UNIT IS OVERLOADING! *Sentinel: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Astrid: I CAN'T LOSE! *Optimus Prime: AUTOBOTS!!! *Mamoswine: YOU IMBECILE! *Astaroth: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?!?! *Christie: SFXTK KO scream. *Zangief: MY BODY IS MADE OF...!!!! *I.M. Eddie: IRON MAIDEN STILL GOES ON FOREVER!! *Dhalsim: YOGAAA!!! *Tira: NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!! *Xianghua: SCII KO scream. *Cassandra: SCII KO scream. *Sophitia: SCIII KO scream. *Talim: SCIII KO scream. *Pyrrha: PATROKLOS!! *Yoshimitsu: SCII KO scream. *Hulk: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Iron Man: NOOOO! *Juri: DAMN IT! NOOOOOO!!! *Cervantes: SCIII KO scream. *Abel: MY BODY!!! *Bryan: DAMMIT! *Jun: I'M SORRY I COULDN'T SAVE YOU, JIN! *Unknown: I'LL CURSE YOU TO HELL! *Ibuki: DON-CHAN!!!!! *Law: I GOTTA TRAIN MORE! *Seong Mi-na: SCIII KO scream. *Eagle; My stick's BROKE?! *Rufus: Oh, CRAP!!! *Lizardman: THE LIZARD MEN ALWAYS PREVAIL!!!! *Sakura: SFIV KO scream. *Sailor Moon: I CAN'T SURPRISE MY FRIENDS RIGHT! *Sailor Mercury: I'M ALL WASHED UP! *Sailor Mars: SORRY EVERYONE!!! *Lei: THIS STINKS!!! *Julia: SFXTK KO scream. *Alex: STUPID!!!!! *Michelle: THIS CAN'T BE THE END!!! *Blink: THIS ISN'T WHAT MY UNCLE SAID!!!! *Natsu: AW HELL?!?!?! *Professor Mole: MY SHEERING INVENTIONS!!!!! *Elysium: WHY DO YOU RESIST YOU SAVIOR?!?!?! *Sgt. Byrd: YOU USED THE WRONG MOVE! *Z.W.E.I.: DAMN YOU! *Edge Master: GOOD STRATEGY! *Spawn: SCII KO scream. *Rock: SCIII KO scream. *Gen: SFIV KO scream. *Zhao Yun: Guaaaaaaaagh! *Guan Yu: SEE YOU IN HELL! *Zhang Fei: BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!! *Zhuge Liang: I'LL BE BACK! *Liu Bei: FORGIVE MEEEEE!! *Ma Chao: I'M DEAAAAAAAD!! *Huang Zhong: I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS!! *Jiang Wei: THIS WASN'T IN THE PLAN! *Wei Yan: ME... LOSE... *Xingcai: How can this BE?! *Guan Ping: MY FATHEEEERRR!!! *Liu Shan: I WAS JUST POOR!!! *Guan Suo: I'M COMING TO JOIN YOU, FATHER! *Dian Wei: MY LORD CAO CAO! *Cao Cao: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! *Ding Feng: IT'S THE END OF MY POETRY LECTURE! *Sima Zhao: I WAS TOO BORED! *Guo Huai: NOT GOOD FOR MY HEALTH! *Zhong Hui: MY PARADISE! *Deng Ai: I'LL GET YOU YET!! *Lu Bu: DAMN YOU!!!! *Diaochan: ARGH! *Xiaoqiao: Wa ha ha ha haaaaaaaa! *Chun-Li: SFIV KO scream. *Zafina: BAD FORTUNES AWAIT YOU! *Kyo: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!! *Iori: THIS ISN'T THE END! *Yashiro: WHAT?! *Jhun: HOW COULD I MAKE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE?! *Original Zero: How could I LOSE?! *Kusanagi: DON'T YOU PITY ME!!! *Thanos: BUT I CAN'T DIE!!! *Wazowski: AAAAH! *Kenshiro: YOU GOT ME! *Jagi: WHAT A MONSTER!! *Rei: AIRIIIII!! *Raoh: SEE YOU IN HELL!!! *Shew: THAT DIDN'T GO HOW I PLANNED! *Thouzer: ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!! *Han: GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! *Shachi: WHY?!?!?! *Hyou: I'LL AWAIT YOU IN HELL! *Korra: YOU CAN'T WIN YET!!! *Katara: AAAAAANG!!! *General RAAM: YOU WIN!!!!! *Jonathan: I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Jotaro: YOU CRACK UP! *Polnareff: MY STAND'S SWORD BROKE! *Joseph: OH MY GOD! *Kakyoin: UWAAAAAAHHH!! *Avdol: BAD FORTUNE!!! *Vanellope: RALPHIE!!!!! *Wreck-It Ralph: MY MEDAL!!!!!!!!! *Sgt. Calhoun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Magneto: NOOOOOOOOO!! *Mr. Incredible: THE INCREDIBLES NEVER FAIL!!!!! *Amy: I FAILED TO SEE THIS!!!!!! *Viola: WHY COULDN'T I STOP YOU?!?!?!?!?! *Starscream: MEGATROOOON!!!!! *Bumblebee: OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!!!! *Wolverine: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Leixia: WHAT?!?!?! *Col. Joshua: MAN DOOOOWWWWWNNN!! *Annika: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! *Tommy: THAT ISN'T CORRECT AT ALL!!! *Pippi: OH MY GOSH, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! *Lyndis: NOT AGAIN! *Batman: I CAN'T LOSE! *Onslaught: MY VISIOOOONNNN!!! *Count Dracula: MAVY-WAVY!!!!! *Mavis: DAAAAAAAD!!!! *Olcadan: SCIII KO scream. *Ruby: (cries) *Misery: That was PATHETIC! *Iris: (extremely high-pitched screech) *Izzy: ALL OUR LOOT IS FADING! *Jakey: NOOOO!!! *Cubby: AW COCONUTS!!!!! *Captain Hook: I DIDN'T WANT TO GO OUT A GOOD CAPTAIN! *Harley Quinn: PLAYTIME'S OVER!!!! *Clayface: CURTAIN'S GOING DOWN! *Starfire: I'M OUTTA HEREEEE!! *Joker: THAT TICKLES!!! *Beast: TOO NOISY! *Flash: I WAS NOT FAST ENOUGH! *Raven: I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE! *Green Lantern: WHAT A LIGHT! *Col. Robert: OUT OF AMMO!!! *Anakaris: I CURSE YOU! *Starman: SUPERNOVA-ED! *Huitzil: SYSTEMS OVERLOAD! *Lili: FATHER!!!!! *Hilde: I CAN STILL FIGHT!!!!! *Bishamon: MY SWORD BROKE! *Jon Talbain: HOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLL!!! *Shy Guy: YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *King K. Rool: UGHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Killer Croc: GYAAAAAAHHHHH! *Mr. Freeze: NORAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Kunimitsu: YOU STAINED MY HONOR! *War Machine: MALFUNCTION! *Sgt. Rawlins: NOT TOO WELL! *Wang: YOU GOT MEEEEEE!!! *Robin: I'M BEATEN! *Waluigi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Lugia: MY PEOPLE!!! *Booker D.: AAAAAAAANNNNEEEE!!! *Marcus Fenix: DIDN'T GO AS I PLANNED! *Frankie: GET OUTTA HERE!! *Wilt: PENALTY!!! *Doomsday: CURSE YOUUUUU!!!! *Lex Luthor: I CAN'T DIE NOOOOOWWWW!!!! *Eduardo: NOT GOOOOOOODDDD!!!! *Dorothy: I CAN'T GO HOME! *Cowardly Lion: HELP MEEEEE!!! *Combot: YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!!!!! *Tin Woodman: DON'T DE-ACTIVATE ME! *Cyborg: BROKEN DOWN! *Mokujin: MOKUJIN'S DESTROYED!!! *Tetsujin: SERIOUSLY?!?!?! *Kinjin: I'VE FAILED MY MISSION! *Mokujin Monster (through Garma Zabi): GLORY TO THE NATION OF ZEON! *M.O.D.O.K.: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Pvt. Trip: NOT MY DAY!!! *Lynette: GET OUT OF MY SHOP! *Dr. Bosconovitch: FAILURE! *Mephisto: I CURSE YOU!!! *Little Sister: I'M BROKE! *White Queen: MAY YOU SUFFER! *Wizpig: I'LL BURN YOU FOR THIS! *Zeus: I NEVER DIIIIEEE!!! *Kratos: YOU BEATEN ME!! *Deadshot: I LOSE! *Killer Frost: I'M MELTING!!! *Scarecrow Man: BRAINLESS! *Ippo: KNOCKED OUT! *Mamoru: RING OUT!!! *Shuma-Gorath: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Taskmaster: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Captain America: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Groudon: YOU CALCULATED THIS?!?! *Master Chief: MY WEAPON'S GONE! *Mitsuhide: I WAS TOO USELESS!! *Mickey: OH MY GOSH! *Kaioh: NOT YET MY TIIIIME!! *Minnie: NOOOOOOO!!! *Donald: Raaaaaaaah! *Goofy: Aaa ho hooooy! *Yoshimoto: Ya ha ha ha haaaaaa! *Ezio Auditore: HOW CAN THIS BE?!?! *Sulley: OH NOOOOO!! *Mr. Waternoose: MY SCREAMING ENERGY! *Randall: NOT LIKE THIS! *Superman: AAAAAAAAAGH! *Batgirl: FATHER! *Gan Ning: BELLS DROPPING DOWN! *Huang Gai: I'M ALREADY OLD FOR THIS! *Dio: DIO CANNOT DIE! *Sun Shangxiang: BROTHEEEEEER! *Shadow: GUUUUUAAH! *Naruto: YOU CHEATER! *Ichigo: THE ZANPAKUTO BROKE! *Plastic Man: I'M DEFLATED! *Penance: HELP ME! *Lu Xun: Eeeeeeaaaaaaugh! *Xu Shu: How can it END LIKE THIS?! *Stargirl: MY PEOPLES! *Cyclops: GLORY TO THE X-MEN! *Poison Ivy: DON'T REJECT MEEEE!!! *Catwoman: RAAAAAAWWWRRRR!!! *Gundam (through Amuro): MAYDAY WE'RE GOING DOWN! *Charlie Bucket: MY CHOCOLATE BAAAAR!!! *Veruca Salt: DADDYYY!!! *Violet Beauregarde: NOOOOOOO!!! *Mike Teavee: I'LL GET YOU YET!!! *Raphael: HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!?!?! *Mitsurugi: NOT AGAIN!!! *Ogre: OGRE LOSE!!! *Inferno: MY FLAAAAMES!!! *Blaziken: YOU WILL PAY!!! *Hypno: I'M NOT DONE HYPNOTIZING YOU!!!!! *Ivy: HOW FOOLISH OF ME!!! *Hammer Bro./Boomerang Bro./Fire Bro.: Eeeeeeyayayayayayurg!!! *King/Armor King: Doooooooaugh! *Blanka: MAMAAAA!!! *Cammy: SFIV KO scream. *Rhyperior: MY FIGHT MONEY!!! *Gouken: Nooooooo!!! *Night Terror: I'LL DESTROY EVERYONE NOW!!!! *Necrid: SCII KO scream. *Magmortar: I'LL BLAST BURN YOU FOR THIS!!! *Rosalina: SSB4 Star KO scream. *Guncannon (through Kai Shiden): WE HAVE ENGINE FIRE! *Guntank (through Hayato): GUNTANK'S NOT RESPONDING! *Gyan (through M'Quve): IT'S VERY VALUABLE! *SpongeBob: CATCH ME! *Patrick: SAVE MEEEEE!!! *Devil Jin: I'LL BE BAAAACCKKK! *Dragunov: DOSVIDANYAA! *Motonari: I DIDN'T WANT IT THIS WAY! *Gandalf: SUCCEED WHERE I LOST! *Leo: FATHER! *Agito: HELP ME! *Toola: I CAN'T LOSE NOW! *Area: I'M OFF COURSE! *Dr. Young: OH MY GOD! *Kanbei: YOU WILL BURN FOR THAT! *Eddy: Master HO! *Ralf: I'M BREAKING UP! *Clark: MAN DOWN! *McCoy: MEDIC! *Gru: I'M FINISHED! *Edith: UWAAAAAHHH!!! *Agnes: PLEASE HELP ME! *Margo: NO WAY!!!! *Khan: I CURSE YOU TO DEATH! *Saisyu: FORGIVE YOUR FATHER! *Blob: MY LARDY! *Malebolgia: I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Black Adam: MY ISIIIIIIIISSSSS!!! *Lobo: I'M BROKE! *Captain Marvel: FORGIVE ME, SHAZAM! (thunder boom) *Leona: I'M HIT! *Heidern: TAKING FIRE! *WordGirl: OOOOOUUUUCCHHHH! *Ares: I'M DYING! *Wonder Woman: GREAT HERAAAAAAA! *Sasquatch: YEOOOOOOOWWWW!!! *Bowser Jr.: YE HA HA HA haaaaaaugh! *Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Ashnard: I'M BREAKING! *Sylux: YOU CAN HAVE YOUR THINGS BACK FEDS! *Noxus: I'LL ALWAYS BE BACK! *Matt: MALFUNCTION! *Inez: PROGRAM ERROR! *Jackie: INTERNAL DATA FAILURE! *Captain John Price: MAAAAAAAAAC!!! *Banjo: Oooooooaaaaoooh! *Greil: ELENAAAAAAAA!!!! *Merida: MY BOW BROKE! *Buzz: MEDIVAC NOW! *Roger Jr.: (kangaroo scream) *Ryuga: (painful wolf howl) *Zasalamel/Abyss: SCIII KO scream. *Setsuka: SCIV KO scream. *Nightmare: SCIV KO scream. *AncientOgre: ANCIENT ONES!!! *Storm: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Nova: UMVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Morrigan: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Hsien-Ko: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Jill: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Wesker: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Chris: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Ridley: (loud roar) *Nemesis T-Type: UMVC3 Heavy KO scream. *X-23: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Ken: SFIV KO scream. *Ryu: SFIV KO scream. *Himonlee: I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! *Kuma: HEIHACHI!!!! *Godzilla: GODZILLA WILL RETURN!! *Berserker: SCII KO scream. *Veronica: RESCUE ME SOMEONE!!! *Xiahou Dun: LORD CAO CAO!!!! *Ariel: YOU CAN HAVE MY DREAMS! *Xiahou Ba: YOU BROKE MY ARMOR! *Nameless Shura: HOW DARE YOOOOUUUU!!! *Martian Manhunter: I CAN'T DIE YET! *Skullomania: AAAAAAAAAARGH! *Bridgette: WHYYYYYYYY?! *Shareena: I FAILED YOU ALL!! *Mabel: DON'T LET IT BE THIS WAY! *Dipper: REMEMBER ME FOR MY WORK! *Wednesday: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?!?! *Red Riding Hood: I LOST THE BASKET! *Rodney: WONDERBOT MALFUNCTION!!! *Ratchet: I CURSE YOU!!! *Madeline: I WON'T FORGET THIS!!! *Regice: I CAN'T SURPRISE MY FRIENDS RIGHT!!!!! *Deathborn: CURSE YOU IT CAN'T BE! *Pico: MY MONEY!!!! *Samurai Goroh: YOU BROKE ME DOWN! *Black Shadow: LORD DEATH! *Bio Rex: YOU DEVOURED ME! *Draq: I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Boba Fett: WHERE'S THE MEDIC?! *Jango Fett: UUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGH! *Shingen: MY STRATEGY SURE FAILED! *Kenshin: YOU'VE SLAIN THE DRAGON!! *Rawk Hawk: PRINCIPAAAAAL!!!!! *Handyman (through Maxi): YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! *Anne: SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS! *Ms. Diana: NOW I HAVE TO FACE MY POPS! *Clarissa: YOU GOT MEEEEEEEEE!! *Magnus (through Lord Crump): I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!! *Sabrina: ZEEEELLLLDDDDAAAA!!!!! *ALF: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!! *Nicole: SAAAABBBBRRRRIIIINNNNAAAA!!! *Big Daddy (through Andrew Ryan): FAILURE!!! *Digi-Boy: SYSTEMS FAILING! *Gold Lightan: THAT'S IT FOR ME! *Alice: EEEEGYAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Eliza: THE SUN IS KILLING ME! *Sofia: I MUST GO ON! *Noddy: I WON'T LOSE LIKE THIS! *Martha Monkey: STUPID!!!!! *Maya: ADIOS!!!! *Miguel S.: I CURSE YOU!!! *Shark Boy: OUT OF WATER, NEED WATER! *Lava Girl: I CAN'T BURN ANYTHING! *Giratina: WISH GRANTED!!! *Milli: BROTHER!!! *Geo: YAH, HELP ME! *Bot: YOINKS-A-DOINKS!!!!! *DoorMouse: GOODNIGHT AND DRIVE SAFELY! *Ineptune: Aaaaaaargh! *Daisy: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawooyow!!! *Wonder Red: It's THE END OF MY WONDERS! *Super Why: SUPER READERS!!!! *Princess Presto: SPLIT PEA!!! *Alpha Pig: IT'S THE END OF MY ALPHABET POWER!!! *Lu Su: THAT WASN'T IN THE PLANS! *Deathstroke: You GOT ME!! *Dora: Woooooaaaaahhhhh! *Mike: I'VE BEEN DISHONORED! *Swiper: I'VE BEEN ROBBED! *Shinzaemon: DISHONORABLE SCUM! *Shinrokuro: UNCLE SHINZAEMOOOONNNNN!!! *Hioki: YOU'VE BEATEN ME! *Boots: (death monkey yell) *Robbie Rotten: TOO PAINFUL! *Kai-Lan: BYE-BYE! *Kiki: IT'S THE END OF MY SHOW! *Marina: MAMA! *Shout: I'M IN TROUBLE! *Twist: THAT WAS UNCOOL! *Stephanie: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *Sportacus: I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE! *Lu Meng: OUT-THOUGHT AT THIS FIGHT! *Betty: He GOT ME!!! *Luke: FATHEEEEERRRRRR!!!! *Darth Maul: Forgive... my... FAILURE! *Kit: WHAT A SCAM!!! *Archangel: THIS CANNOT HAVE HAPPENED! *Emperor Palpatine: I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU LONG AGO! *Spock: THAT WAS ILLOGICAL! *Barney D.: BYE-BYE NOW! *Baby Bop: MY BLANKEY! *Rocky: I'M OUT! *BJ: SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT!! *Apollo: AW MAAAAAANNNN!!! *Tinkerputt: MY EXPERIMENT'S A FAILURE! *Clubber: DON'T REJECT ME! *Ivan: I'M BEATEN?!?! *Jim: MISSION ABORTED! *Pang De: FORGIVE ME FOR MY FAILURE! *Tougou: YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ANDROSS!!!!!! *Flurrie: AIN'T BEATING MEEEEEE!! *Vivian: YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON! *Parakarry: MAIL CALL!!! *Bobbery: SCARLETTE!!! *Hannah: THIS IS GONNA STINK! *Beth: SOMEONE HELP ME! *Min: ZAIJIAN! *Kristen: THIS CAN'T BE! *Indiana Jones: I am going TO DIE! *Kathy: MY TEDDY! *Ujiyasu: (painful lion scream) *Angel: NOOOOOO!!! *Thing:: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!! *Chizuru: FORGIVE ME, MAKI! *Emily: WHAT A DAY!! *MC Ballyhoo: I LOSE! *Guo Jia: MUST BE SOMETHING I DRANK LAST NIGHT! *Jia Xu: I WAS WRONG TO LEAVE ZHANG XIU! *Donna-Alpha: Aah! *Peg: I AM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!!! *Bloopy: It's... REALLY HARD! *Dr. Feelbetter: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!!!! *Chef Cuisine: COOKING FAILURE! *Sgt. Lookout: EMERGENCY WHISTLE!!! *Maestro Baton: STOP THE MUSIC!!!! *Meg: (cries) *HR-H: PITIFUL!!! *Imhotep: ANCK-SU-NAMUN! *Zoycite (English/French): MALACHITE!!! *Zoycite (Japanese): KUNZITE!!! *Big Bird: BYE-BYE! *Dom (through Gaia): DANG IT! *Ra's al Ghul: AVENGE ME MY PUPILS! *Gentleman Ghost: YOU WILL BEAR MY CURSE! *Darby: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Yukimura: FORGIVE ME MY LORD! *Keiji: YOU DO WELL!! *Koops: SORRY EVERYBODY! *Baby Bear: DIDN'T MAKE IT!! *Elmo: ELMO'S OUT! *Gouf (through Ramba Ral): BIG MISTAKE I MADE! *Deedee: GEEEEEEAUGH! *Riker: MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN! *Rooney: THAT DIDN'T GO WEELLLLL!! *Moe: I'M SORRYYYYY!!! *H.R. Pufnstuf: THAT'S HOW IT ENDS FOR ME! *Mary-Kate and Ashley: WOAHHHHH!!! *Gordon: THAT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA! *Gabi: I'M A GONER! *Zero-Two: MY OWN FAULT! *Toiletnator: I'M CIRCLING THE DRAIN! *Grover: FAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! *Gilda the Great: IT'S OVER FOR ME! *Scott: I HAVE AN OVERLOAD! *Ashlotte: SCIV KO scream. *Dormammu: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Mermaid Man: SPLASHED OUT! *Barnacle Man: I HAVE NO SINS! *Master Chloe: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!! *Mr. Krabs: ME PINCERS! *Agent 9: EEEEEEEYYAAAAAAA! *Etrigan: RUUAAAAAAUGH! *Larry: LOOK OUT!! *Flying Dutchman: GO AWAAAAAAYYY! *Galacta Knight: YOU HAVE BESTED ME! *Maj. Cabot: WHAT THE HELL?!?! *Adeline: My life's WORK! *Feng: I COULDN'T BEST YOU?! *Zatanna: I CAN'T IT EVERYONE! *Hambrabi (through Yazan): NO WAY! *Lt. Gen. Longstreet: I'M HIT! GET A DOCTOR! *Squidward: I CURSE YOU BEAST! *Sandy: WE HAVE A PROBLEM! *Mojo Jojo: I'LL HUNT YOU BEFORE YOU DIE-!!! *Sgt. Kilrain: DAMN, THAT WAS UNLUCKY! *Daredevil: AAAAAAAAARGH! *Blossom: Its... REALLY HARD WORK! *Bubbles: DON'T SEND ME BACK TO BED! *Buttercup: NO, NOT LIKE THIS! *Dingodile: BURY ME WITH MY RACE! *Mystique: BUT I CANNOT DIE! *Chekov: DOSVIDANIYA! *Mindy: No, no! NO-O-O! *Meebeedeep: IT'S BACK TO OUTER SPACE WITH ME!!! *Battle Kenya: SI NZURI! *Denzi Red: TOO LUCKY! *Denzi Blue: I'M DONE IN! *Denzi Green: FATHER! *Denzi Yellow: DELIVERANCE! *Denzi Pink: THAT WASN'T GOOD! *Rebecca: THAT HURT! *Jeff Dunham: NOT VERY FUNNY! *Lara Croft: I FAILED! *Peanut: EEEEYAUGH! *Achmed: BY ALLAH! *Edgar Grant: YOU SAW THROUGH MY IDENTITY! *Bryce Adams: AMMO'S RUNNING DRY! *Worf: THIS ISN'T OVER! *Klaa: I CAN'T BE BEATEN YET! *Golbat: IT'S ALL FANGS! *Telly: UWAAAAAHHHH! *Huff N. Puff: HEEEELLLP! *Magolor: I'M FADING AWAY! *Big Bully: ME... DIE! *Celina: WHHHHHYYYYYY?! *Plankton: THAT'S NOT FAIR! *Jessie: WIPED OUT! *Mitsunari; IS THIS THE END?! *Nightcrawler: AUF WIDERSEHEN! *Rex: (painful dino cry) *Ieyasu: MY PEOPLE! *Nagamasa: OICHI! *Eloise: MOMMY!!!!! *Nina Cortex: DON'T LEAVE ME THIS PAIN!!!!!!! *Pocahontas: HEAR ME SPIRITS! *Vash: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! *Belle: AU REVOIR! *Sorceress: EEEEEAUGH! *Marrow: BLUUUUAAAAGH! *Knives: DAMN YOU! *Lady Deathstrike: GEEE HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! *Bruce: WHAT THE HELL?! *Zurg: CURSE YOUUUUUU!! *Legato: HOW DARE YOU!!! *Tiki Tong: No... No! NOOOOOOO!!!! *Young Nina: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! *Young Anna: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! BUT HOW?!?! *Pinky D.D.: DIDN'T GO PROPERLY!!! *Pinky: BRAAAIIIN! *Brain: HOW CAN WE TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOW?!?! *Holly Hobbie: NOOOO!!! *Grodus: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! BUT HOW?!?! *Apocalypse: It's... ALL WRONG! *Malon: THAT MARKS THE END OF ME! *Heatran: MAGMA STORM GONE WRONG! *Muno: HOW CAN THIS BE?!?!?! *Foofa: It's... REALLY HARD! *Brobee: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?! *Toodee: WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE?!?!?! *Plex: SYSTEMS OVERLOOOOOAAAAAD! *Pablo L.: HAVE YOU ANY SHAME?!?! *Tyrone C.: I FAILED!!! *Uniqua P.: I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!!! *Tasha D.: WRONG WAY!!! *Austin V.: I CAN'T DO THIS!!! *Ramona: I'M WAS SLEEPY ANYWAY!!! *Beezus: YOU GOT MEEEEEEEEE!! *Midna: I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU! *El Fuerte: NO WAAAAAAAY!!! *Impulse: IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! *Toadette: YEEEOOWZEEEEEERS!!! *C. Viper: MVC3 KO scream. *B. Biggle: I DON'T WANNA DIE! *R. Biggle: NOT AGAIN! *Shelby: NOT GOOD! *Penguin: OH HELL! *Lt. Gen. Browning: RETREAT! *Sgt. Dohun: OUT OF AMMO! *Lt. Col. Vandeleur: I'M A GONER! *Maj. Gen. Urquhart: SEND FOR BACKUP! *Col. Stout: GET ME A DOCTOR! *Lt. Col. Frost: I'M INJURED! *Gen. Maj. Ludwig: MEIN GOTT, ARGH! *Cmdr. Grabner: SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! *Cortex: AAAAAAHHHH! *Pac-Man: WAWAWAWAWAAAAA! *Toc-Man: HOW COME--!? *Alph: (Wolf agony cry) *Forge: OVERLOADING! *Maggie: RUN MY FRIENDS! *Sue Pea: DON'T SEND ME BACK TO BED! *May II: THAT WAS NOT GOOD! *Dawn: YAAAAAAAAAH! *Entei: No! NOOOOOOOO! *Zuleeka: DOOOOOAAAACH! *Super Megan: MY POWERS ARE FAILING! *Lyra: I WON'T FORGET THIS! *Kula: BYE-BYE! *Elisabeth: THIS CANNOT BE! *Bishop: I FAILED YOU!!!!!!! *Pink Ghost: HEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEEEE!! *Silver Surfer: D'OOOOOOH!!! *Mean Emcee: UNDER STANDBY! I AM DOWN! *Seth: SFIV KO scream. *Doctor Strange: UMVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Caillou: SOMEONE HELP ME!!! *Bugzzy: THAT WAZN'T ON MY PLANZ!!! *Mr. Boyd: Oh, MAN! *Firefly: I'M MELTIIIIING! WHAT A WORLD! *Colleen: IT'S NOT GOING WELL! *Spectral Fiend: TOUGH LUCK! *Ardeth: YOU'VE BEATEN ME! *Rick: I'M HIT! *Chika: THAT'S NOT FAIR! *Kim E.: BOOOOOSSSSS!! *Julie: SAVE ME SOMEBODY! *N. Gin: NOOOO! THE SWEET PAIN!! *Captain Tina: OH NO BARNEY WE LOST HIM!!! *Pasadena: ALLEY-OOOOOOOOO! *Iron Fist: Lei-Kung... I have shamed you... *Oni: SSFIV:AE KO scream. *Steve: SFXTK KO scream. *Hwoarang: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Paul: I DON'T UNDERSTAAAAND!!!!! *Michael: GET THE DOOR!!! *Palutena: GODS PUNISH YOU! *Riddler: I'M UNSOLVED! *Jubei: MY SWORD'S BROKE! *Shigure: ANCESTOOOOORRRS! *Tsubute: MOTHEEEERRR!! *Tessai: I'm CRUMBLING! *Ujutsu: IS MY BLINDNESS NOT WORKING? *Shijima: MY CLAW! *Yurimaru: I'M IN AGONY! *Zakuro: YOU RUINED ME! *Gemma: I'LL BE BACK AGAIN! *Recca: AW MAAAAANNN!!! *Fuko: SO THIS IS IT! *Domon: YOU'RE CRAZY! *Yanagi: RECCAAAAAAAA!!! *Tokiya: TRAVESTIES HAPPEN! *Kurei: I'M GOING DOWN IN A BLAZE! *Rachel: NO, I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Freddy: I'LL ALWAYS BE BACK! *Penny: SAVE ME SOMEONE, PLEASE! *Constantine: DOSVIDANYA! *Nadya: Heee hee hee hee aaaaaaugh! *Dr. Tosha: LOOKS LIKE I'M DONE FOR! *Ulala: OOOOOOAAAAAAAUGH! *Living Laser: I CAN'T DO IT ANYMOOOOOOORRREEE! *Pyron: I'M BURNING OUT?! *Haohmaru: DAMMIT! *Nobunaga: TO LOSE TO AN INSECT LIKE YOU! *Congorilla: MY FISTS! *King Neptune: MY POWERS FADING! *Noel: KYAAAAAAAAH!! *Doc McStuffins: MEDICAL EMERGENCY! *Yusuke: MY SPIRIT'S LEAVING! *Kazuma: YOU CHEATER! *Hiei: MASTER! *Kurama: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! *Genkai: I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS! *Mukuro: I'LL BE BACK ANOTHER DAY! *Raizen: WHAT A WASTE! *Yomi: UGYAAAAAAAAHHH! *Captain Sparrow: WAAAAAAAH! *Rango: ADIOOOOOOS! *Darkseid: No, no! NOOOOOOOOOO! *Johnny: FORGIVE MEEEEE!! *Dukey: TO FALL APART! *Susan and Mary: SAVE US! *Evie: FATHEEEEEEERRRR!!! *Parasite: MY DINNEEEEEEER!! *Captain Planet: MAY THE PLANET POWER LAST FOREVER! *Kwame: IT'S... NOT... FUCNTIONING! *Wheeler: BURNING OUT! *Linka: I'M BLOWING AWAY! *Gi: AAAAAAAAURRRRGH! *Ma-Ti: HELP ME MY ANIMALS! *Aoi: I WANTED KAORU! *Tina: THAT WAS A REAL PERVERSION OF ME! *Miyabi: SO THIS IS IT?! *Taeko: Oh MAAAAN! *Mayu: WHAT AN ACCIDENT! *Mr. Tenagain: OWWAAAAAAAHHHH! *Juniper: IIIIIIUUUUAGGGGGH! *Naru: YOU JUST MADE ME MAD! *Mutsumi: Everythings, under, CONTROL! *Shinobu: I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HOME! *Motoko: I WAS DISTRACTED! *Kaolla: MY KICKS ARE NOT WORKING! *Motoko Kusanagi: ABORT MISSION! *Jingles: SMELL YOU LATER! *S. Stella: WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?! *Carlos: AYE AYE AYE! *Bonkers: ME GO DOWN! *Karin: OWWWWWW! *Sokaku: TRAVESTY'S HAPPEN! *Tizoc: Everyone, I'M SORRY! *Tung Fu: I ADMIT DEFEAT! *Kim: AAAAAAAGH! *Alfred: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *Count: AH HA HA HA HAAAAAAARGH! *Lexine: DA AAAAAAUGH! *Squilliam: THIS CAN'T BE OVER! *R. Mika: AAAAAUUURGH! *Nakoruru: Mamahaha! *Shizumaru: I NEVER REALIZED-! *Charlotte: UWAAAAAAAAH! *Marco: WHERE'S THE MEDIC?!?! *Fio: I'M GOING DOWN! *Landia: These monsters, THAT JUST DISAPPEAR!!! *Mr. Heart: THAT REALLY HURT!! *Marcella: The END?! *Sherlock Holmes: MY OWN FAULT! *KOS-MOS: SYSTEMS MALFUNCTIONING! *Dark Nebula: I... can't... DIE! *Cody: SEE YA! *Tadakatsu: Lucky SHOT! *Super Sailor Moon: MY POWERS ARE GETTING WEAK! *Uncle Grimmly: DON'T PUT ME IN THE LIGHT! *Nim: MY ISLAND! *Cygnus Hyoga: DOSVIDANYA! *Eagle Marin: (pained eagle cry) *Jennifer: GEEE AAAAAUGH! *Chris Robin: Uwaaaaahaaaaah! *Davy Jones: CALYPOS! *Phoenix Ikki: MY PHOENIX WINGS! *Baek: LOOKS LIKE MY KICKS FAILED! *Lydia: MY MIRROR! *Nadia: MY ACT'S FAILED! *Captain Barbossa: I'LL BE BACK FOR YE'! *Felicity: Oweeeeeee! *Saige: I GOT HIT! *Angelica: IDIOTA! *Rapunzel: NOT MY HAIR! *Marcia EX: THIS IS GOODBYE! *Jan G3: I'M LOSING! *Jan: THAT'S NOT COOL! *K': OOOOOUGH! *Cindy X2: I'M GOING DOWN! *Fist Master: YOU ARE A DISGRACE! *Hinako: MAMA! *Genki: WRONG WAY AROUND! *Legendary Capoeira Master: MY LEGS ARE BROKEN! *Loonette: I'M OUTTA HERE! *Ryo: MY FIRE'S BLACKING OUT! *Lianshi: MY LOOOOOOOORD! *Dry Bones: ACKACKACKACKACKACKACK!!! *Mollie: MY BUBBLES! *Gil: I'M BEYOND HOPE! *Goby: I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD! *Deema: NO WAY OUT NOW! *Oona: HEEEEEGH! *Nonny: IT'S PAINFUL! *Snow White: UUUUUHHH! *Alucard: HAHAHAHARGH! *Nanoha: EXELIAAAAAAA! *Kiheiji: I'VE FAILED YOU, OBOROOOO! *Ayame: SAKOOOOONNNN! *Jiban: THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! *Cinderella: GOODBYE! *Sweetums: WOOOOOOOAH! *Tsunami: LUCKY HIT! *Sorata: I'M SHOCKED! *Silver Samurai: IT CAN'T BE! *Legolas: I'M OUT OF ARROWS! *Sauron: My ring, NOOOOOOOOOO! *Mr. Grouper: OUT OF WATER! *Black Mask: MY FRIENDS, FORGIVE ME! *Yellow Mask: IT'S NOT OVER YET! *Wen Yang: FATHEEEERRR! *Green Arrow: MY ARROWS! *Emilee: MY DREAMS OF FRIENDS! *Cable: I WON'T BE GOING HOME! *Battle Japan: SAYONARA! *Battle France: BON VOYAGE! *Battle Cossack I: DOSVIDANYA! *Wagon Star: I'M BREAKING APART! *Rowlf: I'M AWAY NOW! *Battle Cossack II: YOU MUDAK! *Clover King: HEY, YOU READ AND WEPT ME! *Spade Ace: JACKPOTTED! *Man Ray: WOULD AAAARGH! *Homer: D'OOOOOOHME! *Jewel: MY SHOES! *Ember: I'M BURNING OUT! *Pillow: STAGED OUT! *Sunny: MY FACE! *Volstagg: I LET YOU DOWN, ASGARD! *Mulan: I WASN'T CUT OUT?! *Fireman Sam: BACK OUT! *Leina: DON'T DIG MY GRAVE YET! *Risty: AM I CRANKY?! *Irma: SERVES ME RIGHT! *Nowa: PROTECT MY LEGACY! *Tomoe: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! *Echidna: I THOUGHT I COULD DO IT! *Menace: You YAHEMAR! *Airi: GOING BACK TO THE GRAVE! *Nanael: THIS MUST BE HALLELUJAH! *Cattleya: NEVER ASK ME FOR A SWORD AGAIN! *Nyx: NO WAY, GOTTA RUN!? *Melpha: I'M LOSING IT! *Shizuka: MY REWARDING MONEY! *Melona: LONG LIVE THE SWAMP WITCH! *Claudette: MY ARM, YOU BROKE IT! *Ymir O.: DON'T CALL ME! *Alleyne: I'M COMING TO JOIN MY KIN! *Aldra: YOU CAN ALL GO TO THE VERY FIRES OF HELL! *Tomalak: WE'RE GOING DOWN, WE'RE GOING DOWN! *Bochra: REQUESTING REINFORCEMENTS! *Sela: MY OWN MISTAKE! *Nero: FORGIVE ME, ROMULUS! *Jenny: (cries) *Coraline: I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH MY FAMILY! *Leo T.: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! *June R.: I CAN'T BE BEAT! *Anny: THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO...! *Quincy: I'VE LOST IT! *Draculaura: (horrified bat scream) *Samanosuke: THE GAUNTLET! *Kaede T.: MY SKILLS CAN'T FAIL! *Osric: HOW CAN I LOSE TO HUMANS! *Marcellus: MY ONI POWERS! *Jacques: SACRE BLEU! *Guildenstern: My life's WORK! *Gianna: IT HURTS BAD! *Krizalid: HOW COULD THIS?!!!!! *Phelps: Mission ABORTED! *Briggs: MISSION TERMINATED! *Rollin Hand: MY FACE IS BREAKING OFF! *Cinnamon: I'VE BLOWN MY COVER! *Barney: ABORT MISSION, I SAY AGAIN, ABORT MISSION! *Willy: MY STRENGTH'S NOT ENOUGH? *Paris: TOO PAINFUL! *Bashful: YOU ARE JUST RUDE! *Doc: CATCH ME! *Grumpy: NOW YOU MADE ME MAD! *Sleepy: BACK TO BED! *Happy: THIS ISN'T A HAPPY DAY! *Moona: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? *Red Proton: But, BUT...! *Beta Suiter: MY TIME IS UP! *Oso: GOOD NIGHT FROM THE BEARS! *Mazinger Z (through Kouji): I'M OVERLOADING! *Frizzle: CHEATED, YOU CHEATED! *Great Mazinger (through Tetsuya): MY POWERS ARE ALL USED UP! *Arnold: EEGH AAAAAAGH! *Grendizer (through Duke Fleed): CONTROLS ARE MALFUNCTIONED! *Blue Proton: UUUHAAAAAAH! *Mamiya: MY PEOPLE! *Carlos Ramon: CURSEEEESSS! *Wanda: WHAT'S WRONG?! *Phoebe: SO THAT'S ALL?! *Frankie Stein: MY POWER'S CRITICAL NOW! *Jesse X4: MY KATANA TECHNIQUE DIDN'T WORK! *Sarah Marduk: SARAH DYING! *Holly: NOT A GOOD WAY TO GO! *Cliff: I'M FALLING OFF! *Mocchi: THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR! *Lionel Lion: THE ART OF WAR ISN'T ENOUGH?! *Suezo: HE GOT MY TONGUE! *Cleo Lion: MY POWER FROM THE BOOK IS FADING! *Golem: ARE YOU TOO STRONG?! *Dot: SCAT NOW, SCAT! *Tiger: YOU BROKE OFF MY FANGS! *Theo Lion: DADDYYYYYYY! *Hare: NICE KNOWING YOU ALL! *Click: YOU BAITED ME FOR THIS?! *MOSPEADA (through Stick Bernard): WE'RE HIT, WE NEED EXTRACTION! *Quetzal: INCONCIEVABLE! *The O (through Paptimus): CONTROLS ARE FUSED! *Ord: TOO FRIGHTENING! *Max: MY WISH FAILED?! *Emmy: DRAGONS, HELP! *Ami O.: Doaaah, NO! *Yumi Y.: I'M NOT READY TO-! *Momotaro: MY SWORD'S BROKEN! *J: MY FISTS HAVE BEEN BROKEN?! *Togashi: GLORY BE WITH OTOKOJUKU! *Toramaru: REMEMBER TO WIN! *Heihachi E.: THAT'S A SERIOUS OFFENCE! *Akashi: MY STRAIGHT-LINE ATTACK FAILED! *Jaki: YOU DAMNED SCUM! *Rasetsu: DELIVERENCE! *Manjimaru: THAT'S YOUR SPEED!? *Senkuu: ACCURSED SOLDIER! *Eikei: MY POISON'S GONE-! *Omito: SEE YOU IN HELL! *Raiden: MY LEGS, THEY'RE BROKEN! *Hien: UGLY! *Gekkou: TOO HARD! *Invisible Woman: REEEEEEEEED!! *Devil Kazuya: MY WINGS ARE BURNING! *Crow: I'M TAKING FIRE HERE! *Gigi Grant: I'LL HAUNT YOU FOR THAT! *Wolfgang Heichel: WHYYYYYYY?! *Steve Bender: I KNEW IIIIIT!! *Leslie Mandoki: THE END?! *Edina Pop: OH MY GOOOOOOOD! *Louis H. Potgieter: YOU RUINED MY SUIT! *Henriette Strobel: I'M TOAST! *Cash: MAN, THIS IS GONNA SUCK! *Yassa: DON'T WANNA-! *Eltuya: WHAT DID YOU-?! *Erwin: MOTHERRRR!!! *Mr. Ratburn: QUIEEEEET!!! *Mr. Plod: LOOKS LIKE I'M HIT! *Priss: YOU BASTARDS!! *Sylia: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!! *Nene: THAT'S BAD! *Linna: I GUESS I'M DEAD! *Amy III: FETCH SOME HELP FOR ME! *Adam II: THANKS A LOT AND GOOD NIGHT! *Beast Adam: THAT HURT! *Mirage: IT CAN'T BE, I'M A SORCERESS! *Aladdin: TIME TO PANIC! *Jafar: MY POWER'S FADING FAST! *Cassim: THAT'S THE END OF ME! *S. Beauty: TOO TIRED TO MOVE! ARGH! *Sabretooth: MY CLAWS, AAAARGH! *Bo Peep: (cries) *Otaru: WHY MEEEE?! *Lime: TOO MUCH! *Jack Five: GOING DOWN! *Bloodberry: WHAT A NAUGHTY WAY! *Goldilocks: I'M OUTTA HERE! *Cherry: I'M FALLING! *Leela: NONSEEEEENSE!! *Lucia: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! *Devil Kazumi: COME BACK HERE! *Hanon: ONE STRIKE, I'M OUT! *Kazumi: SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT DEFENSE, ARGH! *Rina: THAT'S MY LIMIT! *Devil Ganryu: I'M FLYING AWAY! *Kaito: THAT'S THAT! *Caren Amano: THANK YOU EVERYBODY, GOOD NIGHT! *Noel Price: BLOODY MURDER! *Coco Kakizaki: MY STOMACH'S ACHING! *Seira: MISERABLE SCUM! *Sara Tashtego: I HAVE BECOME OBSOLETE! *Gumball: WHYYYYYYYY?! *Dr. Grant: WORSE THAN THOSE VELOCIRAPTORS! *Timmy: I'M GETTING A CAVITY! *Dr. Malcolm: IS MOMMY ANGRY AGAIN?! *Sharku: I'VE FAILED MY MASTER! *Bubbles Gum: THAT DIDN'T GO ACCORDING TO PLAN! *Arwen: FORGIVE ME, ARAGORN! *Cavity Goon: MY DECEASE! *Ms. Sweety: THE PLAN HAS FAILED! *Muldoon: GETTING OUT OF MY SIGHT! *Kelly Malcolm: KICKED OFF THE BATTLEFIELD! *Roland: SEND A DOCTOR IN! *Tyrannosaurus Rex: DAMN IT! *Velociraptor: MY BABIES! *Dilophosaurus: WA HA, THIS IS FUN! *Ceratosaurus: CRAZY! *Spinosaurus: YOU CUT ME UP! *Pachycephalosaurus: I GOT HIT! *Sophia XL: YOU KILLED MY WINGS! *Olivia: THERE'S NO GETTING UP FROM THAT! *Sonya: REQUESTING MEDIVAC! *Number King: Probability of escape: ZERO! *Female Trainer: SSB4 Star KO scream. *Orochi: NICE SHOT! *Da Ji: THAT'S SO RUDE! *Taigong Wang: INEXCUSABLE! *Fu Xi: MY SWORD'S BROKEN?! *Nuwa: MY BLOOD'S SPILT! *Yoshitsune: DEFEAT! *Benkei: GIVE ME BACK MY GEAR! *Kiyomori: You.. MORTAL! *Sanzang: COME BACK HERE! *Himiko: OUCHIE! *Sun Wukong: MY TAIL'S OUT! *Kaguya: I'M GOING BACK IN TIME! *Shuten Doji: TOO DRUNK TO MOVE! *Shennong: I THINK WE CAN STOP NOW! *Seimei: HELP ME, MY SHIKIGAMI'S! *Dodomeki: WRETCH!! *Gyuki: TOO HEAVY! CAN'T TAKE IT! *Ninki: MY NINJUTSU'S FAILED! *ReDead: IT'S BACK TO THE GRAVEYARD! *Octorok: YOU HAVE THE UPPER TENTACLE! *Darknut: MY SKILL IS RUINED! *Zant: YOU REBELS! INSECTS! *Dangoro: WELL DONE, MY FOE! *Darunia: MY ROCKY BODY'S BROKEN! *Iron Knuckle: MY GUARD DUTY'S FAILED! *Nabooru: YOU MUST CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF! *Young Zelda: I CAN'T FAIL YET! *Tetra: DISGRACEFUL! *Din: MY DANCE IS OVER! *Farore: AVENGE ME! *Nayru: THIS IS WHERE MY POWER FAILS?! *Saria: SEND FOR HELP NOW! *Ruto: OUT OF WATER! *Volga: YOU GOT ME, WELL DONE! *Veran: IT'S ALL OVER FOR ME! *Ghirahim: I HAVE FAILED MY MASTER! *Demise: THIS IS NOT THE END! *Sally: CALL MOTHER! *Nick: IT'S A CATASTROPHE! *Cat in the Hat: I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU LAUGH! *Crocomire: THIS BETTER BE A TEMPORARY VICTORY FOR YOU! *McKenna: I'VE BEEN DESTROYED! *Winkster: NO, HELP ME! *Jack B.: Aw, HELL! *Lo Pan: MY PLAN HAS FAILED! *Egg Shen: I'LL RETURN SOMEHOW! *Wang Chi: MIAO YIN! *Green Proton: MY POWERS ARE FAILING ME! *Thunder: I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! *Rain: AVENGE ME, LO PAN! *Lightning: HELP ME, MASTER! *Black Proton: ARRIVEDERCI! *Don Quixote: FORGIVE ME, MY PEOPLE! *Brawl Japan: BAKANA! *Dulcinea: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST A BATTLE! *Brawl Kenya: MAMAAAAAA! *Choquy: MY SWORDS AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH?! *Brawl Europe: NEEEEEEEEEIN! *Sancho: THIS IS VERY BAD NEWS! *Julio: OH DEAR ME! *Alejandro: MY MAGIC IS CRUMBLING! *Torovar: MUST... STAY STRONG! *John Steed: THAT DIDN'T GO WELL! *Claudio: AYE AYE! *Emma Peel: STEEEEEEEEEED! *Alex O'C: MISCALCULATION! *Viridi: I'M DYING! *Evelyn: RIIIIICK! *Phosphora: MASTEEEEEER! *Pyrrhon: I'M BURNING OUT! *Orne: YOU CAN'T KILL ME! *Anck-Su-Namun: NYYYYYYYYYE! *Lin Y.: I COULDN'T DO IT! *Emperor Han: I WILL ALWAYS BE BACK! *Amelia Bedelia: TOO CRUEL! *O'Halloran: BACK OUT! *Dexter: SENTENCED TO DEATH! *Killer Moth: I LACKED THE STRENGTH! *Twynkle: NO GO! *Berry: TURNED INTO JELLY! *Fluff 'N' Stuff: I'M HEATING UP! *Holly Sleighbells: IT'S NOT EVEN CHRISTMAS! *Abigail: YOU BRAT! *Ty: IT'S ALL OVER FOR ME! *Battle Droid: SYSTEM ERROR! *Super Battle Droid: DATA FAILURE! *Phase 1 Dark Trooper: SYSTEMS DAMAGED! *Blackheart: CURSE YOU! *Ragna: SHIIIIIT! *Jin Kisaragi: Get the hell…out of my way…! *Rachel Alucard: MAMAAAAAAA! *Taokaka: RARRR, THAT'S LEAVING A MARK! *Carl: FORGIVE ME, MOTHER! *Litchi: I'M GOING AWAY! *Iron Tager: BROKEN APART! *Bang: I LACKED THE POWER! *Hakumen: This…too…must be fate… *Makoto Nanaya: THAT'S ALL I CAN DO?! *Platinum: GOOD JOB! *Lloyd I.: YOU'RE GONNA PAY! *Genis S.: FORGIVE ME SIS! *Raine S.: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! *Kratos A.: FORGIVE ME! *Sheena F.: I'M GONNA TAKE YOU OUT! *Zelos W.: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! *Presea C.: NO! *Regal B.: I'M SORRY! *Magnius: Forgive... my... USELESS NESS! *Forcystus: I HAVE FAILED AGAIN! *Yuan Ka-Fai: No, I CANNOT DIE! *Botta: Is this MY END?! *Abyssion: YOU CAN'T BE STRONGER! *Richter A.: I LEAVE IT TO YOU! *Emil C.: THIS CAN'T BE GOOD FOR ME! *Marta L.: AM I NOT WORTHY? *Decus: IT'S ALL OVER FOR ME AND MY PLANS! *Yueying: AVENGE ME, MY JUGGERNAUTS! *Red Falcon: I COULDN'T DO IT, EVERYBODY! *D.W.: NOT VERY CUTE! *Arthur: FORGIVE ME, EXCALIBUR! *Lancelot: NO, NOT HERE! *Tristan: SO IT'S ALL OVER! *Bors: WARN THE KING! *Gawain: END OF THE LINE FOR ME! *Galahad: MY MASTER! *Dagonet: MY HAMMER'S BROKEN! *Cerdic: GLORY TO OUR WARRIORS! *Cynric: GO ON WITHOUT ME! *Muffy: You can't beat me, I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Giant Baba: YOU KO'ED A GIANT! *Lizzy: I ADMIT DEFEAT! *Jumbo Tsuruta: OUT OF THE RING! *Tinker Bell: TO FALL APART! *Tenryu: IMPOSSIBLE, I'M UNSTOPPABLE! *Silvermist: I'M BURNING ALIVE, AH! *Mitsuharu: I'M BOWED OUT! *Chloe: NO, JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME! *Taue: LIGHTS OUT FOR ME! *Belldandy: I CAN'T FIND LOVE?! *Kenta: GIVE ME HELP, MAN! *Urd: THAT WAS NAUGHTY! *Hase: IS THIS MY END?! *Skuld: I WENT WITH THE WRONG GUY! *Toshiaki: FORGIVE ME! *Peorth: WAH HA HA, YOU'RE NOT FUN! *Shigeo: ME, DIE?! *Lind: GOT MY ASS KICKED! *Takayama: WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT LOSING? *Fuchi: WHAT A BIG DEAL? *Nidoking: DETHRONED BY A PUNK? *Suwama: BURIED ALIVE! *Go: THIS CANNOT GO ON LIKE THIS! *Kanemaru: THAT COUNTED AS A LOSS! *King Shin: YURIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Gaston: I JUST WANTED BELLE! *Kaidan: LOOK OUUUUUUUUT! *Zhuge Dan: ARF ARF, YOU INSULT ME! *Binyah Binyah: BINYAH BINYAH NO MORE! *Shan Yu: I LOST MY SWORD! *Commander Shepard: HAD AN ADEQUATE SUPPLY, DAMN! *Mr. Daise: I'M BEAT! *Bloom: I'VE LOST, MY FRIENDS! *Ursula: THAT'S THE THANKS I GET FOR THE CONTRACT?! *Linda: DON'T COME CALLING ME! *Chip: AH, ALMOST HAD IT! *Dr. Facilier: THAT'S NOT THE DELA TO MY FRIENDS! *Maleficent: CURSE YOU! *Sa'luk: MY HAND OF MIDAS! *Malcho: I CAN'T BE DEFEATED, NOT YET! *Mozenrath: I WILL RETURN ANOTHER DAY! *Tali: GET ME A REPLACEMENT! *Wrex: YOU BETTER HOPE I'M GETTING A REMATCH! *Liara: YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO MY PEOPLE! *Garrus: GOD DAMMIT! *Vega: AY CARUMBA! *Capt. Anderson: I THOUGHT I COULD BEAT HIM! *Aria T'Loak: SUCKED INTO THE GUT! *Captain Kirrahe: RIGHT INTO MY BRAIN! *Balak: YOU CAN'T HIT ME THAT HARD! *Thane: GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! *Kolyat: I THOUGHT I WAS PREPARED! *Mordin: YOU DEALT THAT MANY BLOWS! *Brood: I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF FOR THAT! *Grunt: YOU SHOULD'VE HELD BACK! *Wreav: IS THIS HOW I'M LOSING!? *Vanessa Baden: MY HORNS BORKE OFF! *Mrs. Daise: THAT ISN'T A GOOD WAY TO GO, ARGH! *Stella: SUN'S GOING DOWN! *Tecna: SYSTEMS ARE BURNING! *Musa: YOU CAN'T HURT MY EARS, AAAAAAH! *Aisha: I'M DRYING UP! *Shingo: THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!!! *Iguara: MY MASTEEEERRRRR!!! *Shulk: SSB4 Star KO scream. *Lucky Rabbit: BLOWN OUT OF THE STARS! *Vicky Rabbit: THANKS A LOT AND LATER! *Hendrix: BWAK, HOW IS IT HAPPENING!? *Harry the Kid: YA GOT ME GOOD! *Antonton: THAT WAS SO CRUEL! *Gigant Edge: TO BE FELLED! *Cure White: I'VE FAILED YOU ALL! *Shiny Luminous: NOT GOING UNPUNISHED! *Cure Bloom: BURIED IN THE MUD! *Cure Egret: I'M BLOWING AWAY AAAAAAAH! *Myra: HOW COULD I LOSE TO YOU! *Dr. Hugo Strange: I'VE FAILED IN MY PLANS AGAIN! *Kimi Finster: WHY DOESN'T CHUCKIE WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?!?! *Magnum IV: THAT WAS CHEAP! *Casey: DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIT! *Higgins: HOW WAS I DEFEATED?! *Rick Wright: THAT WASN'T EXCITING! *T.C.: WE'VE TAKEN A HIT! *Michael Knight: SAVE ME, KITT! *Lord Frederik: I WAS CLOSE TO DOMINATION!! *Geno: MY STAR PIECES! *Yin-Yarn: I've... BEEN FOILED! *Cactus King: WELL DONE, WIMP! *Chonrei: WHAT THE HELL?! *Nnoitra: YOU CAN'T BE THAT STRONG! *Captain Ellen: LOSING ALTITUDE! *Getter-1 (Ryoma Nagare): IT'S BREAKING UP! *Getter-2 (through Hayato Jin): THE DRILL'S FAILED ME! *Getter-3 (through Musashi Tomoe): I'M COMPLETELY USELESS, GUYS! *Tigress: IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! *Kamiya: IMPOSSIBLE, THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE BEATEN! *Junior: GRAB THE GOOOOOOOUUUUUUURDS!!! *Kayla: I DON'T UNDERSTAAAAND!!!!! Tourney 2 All veterans from Brawl reuse their Star KO scream from Brawl (excluding Sonic, who reuses his Star KO scream from SSB4), while Mewtwo (his appearance from Pokemon X and Y uses the same Star KO scream as the regular Mewtwo), Pichu. Roy, and Young Link reuse their Star KO scream from Melee. Likewise, most but not all veterans from Tourney 1 reuse their Star KO scream/quote from Tourney 1. The Star KO quotes of the SSB4 veterans NOT in Tourney 1 and newcomers exclusive to Tourney 2 are listed below: *Toon Bison: BARLOOOOOOOG!!!! *Bomberman: Noooo!! *Goku: AAAAAH!! *Bob: MY PERFECT BODYYY!!! *Maxi: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! *Xiba: SO HUNGRY!!!!! *Guy: PROFOUND SADNESS... *Elena: SFXTK KO scream. *Super-Skrull: NOOOOOOOO!!! *Patroklos: PYRRHAAAA!!! *Kilik: I FORGOT OF SUCH METHODS!!! *Rolento: MY UTOPIA!! *Young Heihachi: I CURSE YOU!!! *Toon Guile: Eaaaaaaa!!! *Mega Man: Waaaah!! *Zero: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Neneko: NENEKO FAILED, MEOOOOW!!!! *Cosmo/Unknown Cosmo: Heeeeeelp! *Evil Ryu: SSFIV:AE KO scream. *Akira: AAaaah!! *Pai Chan: Aaaaah!! *Dural: YOU ARE SO GONNA PAAAAAY!!! *Sailor Jupiter: CHEATER!!! *Sailor Venus: TO LOSE IN BATTLE! *Raven: SFXTK KO scream. *AVGN: FUUUUUUUCK!!! *Senishenta: I HAVE NO INSURANCE FOR THIIIISSS!!! *Eugeal: AH, MIMET!! *Mimet: I'M NOT READY TO DIE! *Telulu: I'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!! *Frollo: Uuuaaaaaaaaahh!!! *Meowth: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN!!! *Wonder Momo: AAAAAAHHH!!! *Chin: This isn't goooooood! *Dan: FATHEEEEER!!! *Remy: SACRE BLEU! *Bao: TEACHER! *Vice: THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! *K9999: THAT REALLY HURT!!! *Augustus Gloop: THAT WAS VERY SWEET CHOCOLATE! *Amy Rose: SONIC, HELP! *Ozai: I'M BURNING OUT! *Admiral Zhao: YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, AVATAR! *Garuda Aiacos: I'M GOING TO MY GRAVE! Category:Special Conditions Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms